


Rain Hat 雨帽子

by orphan_account



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个雨水永不停歇的小镇里，来了一个奇怪的客人……他给马丁带来了一顶装满了雨水的帽子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Hat 雨帽子

他看到，自己的灵魂是由事实和谎言交织而成的一张蜘蛛网，对他根本就不重要，但不管他以何种观点来看，它似乎又都是必需的。

——《上升的一切必将汇合》

1.  
他走近那条杵着一块破旧的、写着歪歪扭扭的“欢迎来到巴别塔镇”的木板的泥淤路上时，天将近黄昏。彼时仍旧下着大雨，日光敛去了所有探出头的胆子，仿佛世间上唯一的灯光只有伫立在远方那孤零零的小路灯。他的脚步缓缓，对攀附在他的旧皮鞋上的淤泥不闻不问，他只是紧皱着眉头，拿着一顶英式礼帽，像是犹太会堂里那些精心训练、捧着《历法》反复研读的神父，从容不迫地踏着脚步，任由自己的鞋子深深地陷入软泥里。  
他想，他当然不急，他对于生命已经毫无希望了，又何必追求所谓的那一点时间。说起时间，他有的是。对于他而言，时间就像是金钱一样，无用、冗余、充斥着人世间无聊的腐朽味道，在某些寂静而又了无人烟的夜里，给予那些除此之外一无所有的人们一丁点类似于萤火虫般的希望。  
他的眼前是一片灰蒙蒙的雾气，小镇之中的零星灯光微微在雾气之中显出模棱两可的影子，镇子上方依旧飘着些几不可见的薄雾，以致于让他分不清这究竟是做饭的炊烟，还是大自然的神明因着无趣而制造出来的叹息。他端着那顶礼帽，看着积水在帽心聚集，形成了一个小小的池塘。他笑笑，看着礼帽之中那些平静的、毫无波澜的积水，像是看见了堆满盐块却极度透蓝的亚拉巴海。  
他突然感到口渴，却不想吸吮那些来自天空的肮脏液体，他抿了抿被咸湿雨水浸透的嘴唇，感到上面干燥粗糙的破皮也变得湿透柔软，他只是皱了皱眉头，小声地骂了一句“shit”。  
距离他离开德克萨斯已近三月，他终于到达了这场旅途的终点。

2.  
在一阵有力却毫不急促的敲门声响起时，马丁等待了将近十分钟才骂骂咧咧地下了床，缓慢地套上鞋子和外套，穿过没有一丁点光亮的房间，最终抵达家中那扇试图模仿洛可可风格的白色木门旁。他试图透过门旁挂着碎花窗帘的窗户一窥门外之究竟，然而他所得到的只有一片空旷而又持久的黑暗。  
他只好叹了一口气，在心里匆匆抱怨了一句镇上那操蛋的照明系统，在犹豫一闪而过前迅速地拉开了大门。  
拉斯特正站在门外，雨水正顺着他的脖颈缓慢地流至他早已经被打透了的白衬衫里，他的右手紧紧抓住一顶看起来形状滑稽可笑的、装饰着一大尾彩色羽毛的英式礼帽。礼帽的内芯里满是明晃晃的积水，在略显昏黑的光线之下像是一滩可以吸收尽一切喜悦的黑洞。  
“拉斯特·科尔…？对吗，你叫这个名字？”马丁的话语带着些断断续续的不连贯，“我们之前在路易斯安那见过。”  
“是吗？”拉斯特的语调有些上扬，带着些德州特有的奇怪口音，“你叫马丁是吗？马丁·哈特？我记得不久前局子里也有个人叫马丁这个名字，我希望我对自己的记忆力有足够的信心。”  
“你有何贵干？”马丁还沉浸在被惊扰了睡眠的恼怒里，他皱着眉头，上下打量着拉斯特，“这不是一个好地方，没什么人想来这的。”  
拉斯特没有说话，只是像他来时那样微微板着脸，语气多少带着些冷酷与无情：“有人叫我将这顶帽子交给你。”他的声音很轻，轻至仿佛会溶解在这场永不停歇的大雨里。然而马丁却清晰地听见了，尽管他并不想承认。  
“哈？”马丁带着嘲讽地笑了，“这顶帽子像是早在一百年前莫扎特死的那时候就被淘汰出了人类社会。兄弟，你可别再开玩笑了。”  
拉斯特突然猛地抬起头，看了一眼站在他对面的马丁，猛地用另一只手抓住马丁松开的衣领，冷漠地直视着他：“你看我像是在开玩笑吗，哈特？我想你是忘记了我去路易斯安那执行任务的那会的事情了。”末了，他冷静地加上一句，“你还好吗？我是说，你骨折之后。”  
马丁挣扎着甩开了拉斯特的手，嘲讽地笑笑：“好吧，这顶帽子究竟是什么。”  
“你的死亡证明，宝贝。”拉斯特不屑地笑笑，“这是死神给你的礼物，而我的任务，则是把你从这里带走。”  
“你……”马丁闷哼了一声，试图像拉斯特那样抓紧对方的衬衫领，在下一秒狠狠地揍他一顿，然而他终究还是忍住了。他握紧了拳头，将自己的暴戾小心地压抑在心底，尔后，伴随着小镇每日持续许久的敲钟声，他看向拉斯特：“很抱歉，我没有明白你所要表达什么。”他努力使得自己的语气听起来礼貌些——就像是电视里所播报的那些虚伪的政客那样，彬彬有礼地缅着虚假的笑容，在下一刻却恨不得把尖刀狠狠地敌人的腹腔。  
“你会死，哈特。”在那一刻，拉斯特突然急促地想要抽一根烟，他感到自己有些急不可待地想看马丁知道这一切的表情——尽管他的心中尚存的道义仍在阻止他继续下去，“但我不知道你会如何死，我的任务是，在你快要死的时候把你带走。”  
“你怎么知道我快死了？”马丁皱着眉头看向他，语气依旧充斥着过多的怀疑，“老实说，科尔，这玩笑并不好笑，而此时此刻也并非万圣节或是愚人节这些仅供小孩子玩耍的节日。至于让你来的人是谁，放他妈的狗屁。”  
“放他妈的狗屁？”拉斯特倒是突然笑了，“这并不是笑话，哈特。我见过死神那混球。”

3.  
“兄弟，所以，你说的是真事？你见过死神那家伙？”马丁打开了客厅的那盏光线昏黑模糊的吊灯，礼貌性地递给拉斯特一条毛巾。  
“那孙子不仅见了我，还让我把这操蛋帽子交给你。”拉斯特伸出手接过毛巾，“我就如同你们所说的那样——怎么说呢——狗屎运，一亿个人分之一的几率。”  
“好吧，兄弟，容许我说一声，这顶专为精神病或者是老年妇女准备的帽子究竟是什么？”  
“那代表着你的死亡日期，马丁。”拉斯特缓慢地说，“当这里面的水耗尽了，你的生命便枯竭了。哈，就像是神话里所形容的那样？生命之水？”  
“这听起来像是一场笑话。”马丁吸了一口气，他拿过烟灰缸，又从茶几之下翻找一个打火机和一包标签已经模糊不清的香烟。他缓慢地抽出一根递给拉斯特：“抽吗？”  
拉斯特接过烟，迅速地拿过打火机点燃了香烟，任由零星的火花在光线昏暗的房间里隐约地发光：“事实上，死神总是那么恶趣味。人类所存在的价值亦不过是满足死神那鲜为人知的性癖好——他们就像是某些潜藏在阴暗角落里的中年男人，畏畏缩缩地不敢承认自己，最终只好找些道貌岸然的理由达到自己的欲望。”  
“我曾认为你是唯物主义者。”  
“喔，马丁，我当然是。”拉斯特弯起食指与中指，指了指自己的眼睛，“我相信存在的东西，马丁。”  
“存在的东西，比如说死神什么的？或者耶稣基督？”  
“他们对我没有任何区别，他们只是些符号，象征着生存与死亡，除此之外便不具有任何意义。而所有的存在又都是虚无，虚无之下的死亡不过是去往另一个世界的旅途。”  
马丁看起来有些好笑地回答：“看起来你像是在劝我赶紧收拾好东西，好好上路。你猜我还有几天能活。”  
“我不知道，马丁。”拉斯特缓缓偏过头去，看向不远处放在餐桌之上的礼帽，里面依旧盛满了水，明晃晃地在吊灯的光线下闪着光，“它并没有改变，就像我刚接过它时那样。”  
“是吗？”马丁像是点了点头，“或许我应该去搞本《圣经》，每日阅读《哥多林后书》，以祈求某个孙子？——那个叫圣徒保罗的来拯救我？”  
“我也曾认为你是唯物主义者。”拉斯特吸了一口烟，不急不缓地回答。  
“我只相信存在的东西，拉斯特。”马丁笑了起来，像是拉斯特那样指了指自己的眼睛。窗外依旧下着大雨，把屋子击打得劈里啪啦响，让拉斯特想起在休斯顿港的那场枪战。子弹与叫骂声充斥着整个空气，唯有带着血腥味的空气是他唯一的伴侣。  
他叹了一口气，猛地抽了一口烟，将火花彻底掐灭在烟灰缸里。


End file.
